


First Fanfiction of MOM

by xJohnlockianx3



Category: MOM - Fandom
Genre: M/M, School, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJohnlockianx3/pseuds/xJohnlockianx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first try writing in english so don't be so cruel ;-; </p>
<p>Beta tested by Erin who corrected a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fanfiction of MOM

He was late.  
It was the first day after summer break, he was running down the empty corridor to his math class. Nearly bumping into Mr.Berends, who was just about to close the door.  
"Dominik, glad to see you feel like joining us too."  
Hard eyes were fixing on his brown ones, Dominik could feel himself being judged. He held back the urge to roll his eyes. Some teachers didn't seem to notice, just because you're not good at math, you're not automatically a moron. Trying not to be too frustrated by the start of the day, the brown haired boy was about to go to his usual seat; when he noticed it was taken by a boy he'd never seen before.

The boy seemed to be as old as him, maybe a bit older, he had glowing pink hair that gave him a look of confidence without speaking a single word. When he noticed Dominik's glace, he formed his mouth into an unsure; asking smile and learned his head slightly to the side. Dominik, taken aback from the unforeseen events was blinking stupidly for few seconds before an unfriendly voice cut through his train of thoughts.  
"Dominik, would you do us all a favor and take a seat so we can finally start the lesson?"  
The words seem to break through his trance and Dominik hurried and took the first free seat he could find.


End file.
